ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DraVen
''Ricardo Draven Firth (DraVen) was born on December 19th 1987 in Wembley, England, to Mary-Beth and William Firth. He currently works for Pro Wrestling R4GE (R4GE). He was declared legally dead on October 19th 2003.'' In The Beginning Ricardo Draven Firth was born on Saturday, December 19th 1987 to Mary-Beth and William Firth. Ricardo went to school at St. Gregory’s High School. He was always one step ahead of his classmates, even to the point, they began to ridicule him for his intelligence. This would continue over several years, leading up to an event that the school would never see again. On October 17th 2001, Ricardo was pushed over the edge. Over the next 24 hours, Ricardo planned out a way to get back on those who ridiculed him throughout the years. On October 19th 2001, the plan was put into action. Before school Ricardo waited in the alleyway where a gang of the main bullies would walk past on their way to school. When they passed, Ricardo pulled one in, and proceeded to pound the crap out of him using only an empty bottle of Volvic. After leaving him battered, he ran off to the next spot, to take out the second of three. DraVen caught him in the same manner. This time he left this one for dead using a key. The last of that gang was eliminated inside the school itself. During the first break of the day, the final bully (Thomas Lee) was going down the stairs, before having a folding chair thrown at him. With Thomas down, Ricardo ran down the stairs, where he continued to attack him and then drag him into the playground. In the unfolding moments, the pupils of St. Gregory’s and several of the teenagers visiting from a local primary school witnessed a violent showcase between the man who was to be known as DraVen and the school bully. Everything from windows to bones were broken, as everyone watching were cheering on the fight. By the end of the extremely one sided fight, Thomas was drenched in his own blood, and was trying to get back up, with his leg broken, and an arm shattered. Ricardo snatched a chair from inside a broken window and folded it. He broke the seat off of it, by slamming it over Thomas’ head. With the remaining base of the chair, he propped Thomas neck first on the chair. By now, the teachers were out in force to capture Ricardo, who boosted himself up onto the roof, using a door. However the teachers were too late. Ricardo jumped off the roof and jumped off dropping the point of his elbow on the back of Thomas’ head, breaking his neck and instantly killing him. Upon reaching the ground, the teachers seized the enraged student. The dragged him into the staff room, and left him in there, locking the door. Moments later when they returned, they found no trace of Ricardo Firth apart from an open window, and that’s the last they ever heard of him. Presumed Dead After mounting a low key national search for him, and coming up with no results, his parents believed he was dead. (And still do.) DraVen had gathered whatever money he had in his bank account before carrying out his plan. He exchanged his money for dollars, and stowed away on a plane destined for New York. After the plane landed, he dodged the heavy security and escaped. For the first few months, he hid out on the streets. Attacking pizza delivery bikes, snatching the pizzas and taking what little cash the delivery men had on them. DraVen eventually discovered an underground fighting network. Where men would brutally fight for money. DraVen made his debut, and used whatever he could lay his hands on to demolish his opponents with. After 5 years of the brutal sport, a wealthy MMA promoter offered DraVen the chance to fight in the ‘octagon’. DraVen accepted and began his MMA career with a win over Colin Broder. Throughout the year of 2006 he defeated all that were placed in front of him. Billed as ‘The Phenom’ by his peers and boss, he eventually took the World Title in a fight with Gregory Roberts. In mid 2007, he left the promotion, heading for Pro Wrestling R4GE. R4GE DraVen headed to R4GE, became king, defeated all, and lived long and prospered. JC will finish later. Hi. :) Trademark Moves Insanity’s Descent – Ganso Bomb Outkast Driver – Burning Hammer CubeLock – Mexican Stretch combined with a Full Nelson Descent into Death – Ganso Bomb from the top turnbuckle, onto a weapon spread between the middle ropes. Trivia • DraVen’s first defeat came at the hands of Kokane. • DraVen denounced his name on his 16th Birthday. He no longer recognizes the Ricardo Firth parts of his name. • DraVen is legally dead. • DraVen has once incited a riot, which happened to be at the last MMA show he worked at. • DraVen has killed one person and put one in a coma. • According to DraVen himself, the ultimate insult to him is by referring to him as Ricardo Firth. Appearance DraVen is extremely well built, and looks like he has barely any body fat on his body. He has short blond hair, a scar running over his right eye, and a permanent “5 O’clock Shadow”. When he is out of the ring, he wears a black short sleeved t-shirt, often being printed with the logo of the band “Solefald”, who perform his entrance music. He also wears faded blue jeans, sometimes with a rip in the knee. He usually wears black and red customized Air Max shoes too. When competing, he generally wears the same, but without a shirt. For protection, he wears black padded grappling gloves, and covers his Air Max shoes with thick kick pads. In Ring Behavior DraVen is known all over the United States for being a tenacious wrestler. He often targets his opponents back and neck, to soften them up for his “Insanity’s Descent” finishing move. He usually starts off with punches and kicks, before throwing his opponent like a rag doll with a vast array of suplexes and slams, before applying submission moves to wear down his opponent more. DraVen seldom uses submissions to get a tap out, unless he applies the CubeLock. Usually DraVen can handle larger opponents the same way, unless he’s been training heavily, where he will be tired. In hardcore matches, DraVen will deviate from his punch and kick strategy, and go all out with weapons. Using them in innovative ways, including his “Descent into Death” hardcore finisher, where he applies the “Insanity’s Descent” from the top turnbuckle, onto a weapon spread between the middle rope. If his opponent makes the often fatal mistake of yelling out DraVen’s real name, DraVen will go into a frenzy where nobody is safe. At these times, he often gets himself disqualified through a weapon attack, referee attack or illegal moves. At these times security will come out, and strap Jason to a metal back board and wheel him backstage. Out Of Ring Behavior DraVen is quite calm outside the ring. He is quiet until spoken to, and at times can be known to swear. There are only two men who have raised the temper of DraVen are Charlie Clemence and John Webber. He usually hangs out at the abandoned Warehouse A at Dock 19. He’s made it his home away from home. Category:Wrestlers